Superheroes don't always win!
by TheSarcasticOneThatLikesMCR13
Summary: Gerard, Mikey, Frank and Ray are all superheroes living in New Jersey but they are not as nice as you would think. Read and Review. Hope you like RW xx
1. Our Lady Of Sorrows

**Hi guys so this is my new story I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the music, band or any of that lot but I do own the aliases and powers of the guys.**

* * *

Mikey sighed. It had been a long day, He had seen his brother again and well it hadn't gone down as he had planned but then it never did. He was now sat on the top of the local cinema, right on the edge, looking down at the cars and the people in the streets, tiny, scurrying trying to escape the sunset, the dark that was coming. The night was not safe for humans in New Jersey; the towns turned on their dwellers giving in to the drug dealers, their white powders and thin liquids. Guilty pleasures paid for themselves. He huffed as the cries of a woman shouting for help down an alley crawled into his ears. She wasn't far, not that that mattered to him. He simply stood and stepped of the edge of the building. He fell, fast, hard, the ground coming closer, rushing up to meet him then crack he landed on his toes at the end of the alley three blocks down from the cinema.

* * *

The man turned to see what was going on as a hooded figure stalked towards him. He held the young girl harder by the throat as she struggled to break free of his cruel grip.

"Let her go" The hooded figure demanded, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Hey you want one go find your own asshole, cos she's belongs to me from the waist down." The man stated pissed at this guys sheer audacity.

"I'm not a cockroach like you so I don't need sexual gratification by raping a girl which you clearly do." He paused and a small humourless smirk crossed his features

"Although I do sympathise, I mean if my mum was as big a whore as yours I would probably be a little pissed of to." He finished looking the attacker dead in the eyes un-nerving the man with the look of psychotic-ness he found there.

"W-What did you say 'bout my mother? You lil' p-punk" He stammered trying to retain some composure.

"You heard what I said now let the girl go and run away before I make it impossible for you to even stroll down the sidewalk without cringing"

"Get lost ass…" SMACK the man was knocked to the ground with the force of the punch

"Get out of here, NOW!" This was the first time the girl had even been addressed and she gratefully took his advice and ran like crazy. Another crack filled the air as three more people joined the others in the alley.

"I thought I heared you making a mess of someone's face" Said the man stood in the middle his short platinum blonde hair standing on end.

"What can I say E there is just something about the sound of crunching faces that gets me going" Replied the now un-hooded man, he was slightly taller than the blonde and had longer dark brown hair stuck tightly to his narrow yet handsome face.

"Weirdo"

"Psycho"

"Hey, I'm not a psycho, I just like psychotic things" The blonde replied in mock hurt, a small smile playing across his otherwise blank features. In the midst of this conversation the cockroach had decided that he would try and get away but before he could even move, the smallest of the group raised his hand and shook his head and the cockroach suddenly found himself pinned to the floor by some invisible force.

"Uh-uh where do you think your going, No wait, don't answer that I already know" He spoke quietly and calmly with a small amount of humour.

"Naw be nice I'm sure he just wants to get home to his loving family, or go find another girl to rape either one its all the same he's gonna get hit by a car tomorrow at half five in the afternoon and die in a coma after three days five hours and six minutes so it really doesn't matter" Spoke the final man his dark afro framing his calm features, unlike the others he seemed incapable of keeping emotion from his face, although every now and again his eyes would glaze over and he would frown deeply.

"I-I-I what? How the hell do you know that?" Spoke the cockroach stammering with the realisation that these guys were way past ordinary.

"Cos that's what I do" Replied the man with the afro

"Now shut up, 'Cause' you wanna play?"

"Hell yeah" said the previously hooded man. He stared at the cockroach and the man on the floor began to squirm, then he started cringing, soon he was writhing on the floor in so much pain he couldn't even scream.

"That's enough!" Said the shortest of them as he closed his eyes holding back tears

"Sorry 'Mind' but I got to do this, he deserves it" replied 'Cause'

"'E' Take me away I cant stand it" 'Mind' begged. 'E' did as he wished a reached for his hand, taking it gently he smiled evilly at the writhing man on the floor then he and 'Mind' disappeared with a loud crack leaving nothing in their wake but a light breeze. 'Cause' finally stopped then knelt down beside his victim and smirked at the man gasping for breath, tears streaming down his face and said…

"If you ever do that again we will hunt you down and finish the job clear?" The man nodded vigorously before saying

"Who are you?"

"I am 'The Cause' you met my brother 'The Effect' and that is 'The Sight' over there" He said gesturing to the one with fro

"The one with the black hair that left is called 'The Mind' and we are The Midnight Crew" He stood grabbed 'The Sight's hand and with a crack they were also gone.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, and please review, check out my other stuff. Review hope you enjoy I will be updating soon. Xx RW**


	2. Heaven help us!

**Hey guys so this is chapter 2 sorry about any bad grammar. Hope you enjoy, please take the time to review it means a lot to me xx**

**Disclaimer: Don't own My Chem. don't work for them. I own the Superheroes names and the powers xx**

**Bon Appetite**

* * *

Mind hated this he tossed, and he turned but which ever way he tried to move the images and thoughts came back all the same. The misery. He huffed and pulled himself from the bed. He trudged to the kitchen and perched himself on the counter, he highly doubted that Cause would come here, It was pretty disgusting compared to his flat downtown, but he wished all the same, he need some comfort. See The Cause had an amazing gift in that he could make you feel any emotion at all, including pain, and this came in handy when you wanted to; for example, slip in to a blissfully calm sleep, which Mind did. This, however, didn't look like it was happening so he de-perched him self and made his way down the long dark hall to E's room. The darkest in the lair. He slipped inside, not making a sound, and stood by the bed looking down, for once, at the blonde man he loved, in a brother way of course cos he wasn't gay and that's just gross and E trusted him so he would never want to hurt him like that or spoil what they had, He sighed. '_Just do it, for gods sake be a man and speak up!_' Mind thought as he fidgeted by the bed.

"Err E" He whispered

"E"

"Mmmm" Said the sleeping man

"E I-I-I err"

"What do you want its 6 in the morning?" The groggy man groaned as he turned to face his smaller counterpart '_Why can't he just leave me alone? For gods sake I'm trying to sleep'_ He thought, regretting it immediately as Mind turned towards the door and starting to leave as he mumbled about not wanting to disturb him.

"Mind, I'm sorry, come here, what is it?" E pleaded to his sad friend

"Its nothing I just well I-I can't sleep" He said timidly as he bit his lip. E smiled and beckoned him towards the bed. Mind stepped forward and reading his mind climbed in, blushing slightly as he did so. E just smiled and placed a hand gently on the side of his head _'close your eyes' _He thought. Mind did as was asked of him and as if by magic the horrifying thoughts were replaced by images of a dinner table, three men sat around it eating, smiling, and laughing. His father, his Grandfather. Not long ago this was a reality but things had changed and with that change had come the need for an escape. The drugs never worked so he had gone to the younger of the two brothers he was close friends with and begged for an escape which he had been granted, but this didn't last long as Cause grew estranged from the group finding his own flat. Of course he was still part of the crew, of the family but he was more like the weird cousin you only see at Christmas and for that one day you get along but for the rest of the year you barley hear from each other. This is where the problem had arisen because without The Cause around Mind could barley sleep at night. So like any good person did he had gone running to the older more dominant of the brothers, which took a lot more guts, and not begged more asked strongly for help. E had granted him the occasional vision of a past life, but it was not the same as the drug like state the The Cause created. Although The Effect's ability to cast any picture into ones mind did fool him he did not feel as calm or happy afterwards. Mind fell asleep in The Effects bed and the blonde man smiled, for once, at his friend. He had no idea how hard it must be knowing every thought that went through someone's mind every throw away comment that was never spoken. But then that was the price of being (among other things) a mind reader, there is no such thing as peace and quiet when you head is practically Grand Central Station.

* * *

**Ok guys I know it was a little shorter (Just like Frank :p) than the other chapter but I felt like writing a little on our favourite pocket size guitarist xxx Rea****d and Review xxx**


	3. I Never Told You What I Do For A Living

**Hi guys this is the next chapter… Warning it is a little gorey and there is a strong mention of violence. Let me know if I should push up the rating or not. Xx**

* * *

P.O.V Cause

I unsheathed the blade from its place on my ankle and stalked towards the lowlife in front of me. He had tried to kill a girl. Kill her! He was going to pay. The man's eye lids fluttered as I hit him with a wall of paralysing fear. I smirked as I felt his mind trying to claw back some control, to no avail. I stood in front of the man and smiled evilly at my next victim. Kneeling down beside him I took the blade and cut open his shirt, exposing his rapidly rising and falling chest. I slowly sliced a square shape in his chest, where the heart is situated, cutting away the top layer of skin inside the shape, as if colour in. He started to bleed, not a lot, not enough to kill him. He was in too much pain, too scared to scream, which was probably a good thing. I started to slice down above the ribs on his right side, cutting right down to the bone. Then I started to carve an anarchy sign into his left side when I heard the familiar CRACK as the rest of the crew arrived.

"No!" Mind screamed just before I raised my bloody weapon and stabbed it down into the centre of his throat. CRACK, I was gone, who knows what happened in that aleey when I left. What I did know, however, was that creep was dead. Gone. Forever. I didn't care. In fact I grinned as I cleaned up, laughed at the blood on my hands.

I was an outcast. I always had been. Not the oldest, the strongest, the bravest but I was the sickest, the most twisted. Killing was easy, once you knew how to do it you never forgot like riding a bike, the hard part was holding back not going straight in for the kill, looking past the sheer anger and finding the want to cause pain. The force to not only take a life but to make a messy job of it and talking of mess I needed a new hoodie, this one was trashed with blood.

My name was ironic 'The Cause' I could cause pain, fear, anger, happiness the list goes on, but my favourite was to cause dependency. The thought that someone wanted me, needed me entertained me. Mind, Frank, was entertaining.

* * *

**So I know it was very short but I think I needed to do a little bit on just Mikey and his evil- ness.**


	4. The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You

**Next chapter is here I have been working very hard to give you lots to read hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MCR or any of the stuff like that. **

Sight sat in silence, the peace was blissful. He closed his eyes and concentrated on what he couldn't see. It came hit him like a brick wall the light, the colour. All noise around him was drowned out as if underwater.

The woman stood clutching the child to her chest, tears streamed down her face. The tall man smiled, his blonde hair standing on end.

"Let him go" He said a great amount of anger held in his low voice

"No, please don't hurt him" the woman begged

"Hurt him? Me? Are you mad?" the blonde man laughed his icy cold eyes holding no humour

"Please"

"Give him to me you crazy bitch"

"No"

"NOW!" he bellowed, the woman jumped giving the blonde man enough time to snatch the boy, he laughed.

The vision ended. 'Sight' was terrified for the little boy. He had tell the others before it was too late, but before he could he was distracted as 'Mind' walked into the room, eyes closed silent tears falling down his face. He leant against the door and slid down to the floor, sobs racking his small body. 'Sight' frowned; surely 'Mind' knew he was here?

"Hi Ray" 'Mind' said surprising 'Sight' with his real name.

"Frank, Are you ok?" 'Sight replied, 'Mind' looked up and smiled at the man in front of him then the smile faded as more tears started to fall, he cried openly as 'Sight' came towards him. He sat on the floor beside the smaller and put a reassuring arm around his shoulder.

"Mikey needs help" 'Mind' stated quietly

"I know" 'Sight' said sympathetically

"No you don't! Mikey really needs us and we can't be there for him because him and Gee are squabbling like two year olds!" 'Mind' shouted

CRACK

"Who's a two year old?" Asked 'The Effect' as he appeared in the room, making 'Sight' and 'Mind' jump

"Sorry, I would have used the door but…" 'E' trailed of gesturing towards the two who were now quickly rising from the floor.

"E, you need to talk to your brother! Yes you do!" Said 'Mind knowing exactly what 'E' was thinking.

"I won't talk to a murderer! He crossed a line tonight!" 'E' defended himself

"E! Really! Do I even need to remind about three years ago? No it wasn't any different, that man was just as sick as her!" 'Mind' once again read 'E's mind.

"Fine" 'E' exasperated "I will talk to him tonight." 'E' promised.

"We are coming!" 'Mind' demanded wiping the last of the tears from his eyes the walking out of the room.

"Well that was interesting" 'Sight' said sarcastically before leaving 'The Effect' alone in the room. The blonde man sighed. It had been a long day and he had to think about what he was going to say to 'The Cause', Mikey, his baby brother, a murderer. He sat on the floor in the middle of the room and sighed _what are you doing Mikes? Huh? What is going on in your head? _'Effect' thought. He thought about a lot of things after that including 'Mind', the small dark haired man he loved like a brother. That man truly was amazing his skill was incredible. Even more so, he thought, than his and 'Cause's' ability to basically teleport anywhere they wanted. It was about the only thing they had in common, the only thing they shared, the only thing that connected 'The Cause' and 'The Effect'.

They stood in alleyway staring at the graffitied wall, as planned.

CRACK

'The Cause' appeared his hooded figure looked almost broken. He took a step towards his brother, stumbling, and then another. He stepped into the light coming from a single street lamp, his face in shadow.

"Oh God!" Mind whispered running forward just as 'Cause' fell to his knees. His hood fell down and the others saw it. The blood, it ran down his face. A gash on his forehead, a cut on his eyebrow, the blood dripped from his mouth and nose. Worst of all the knife hilt deep in his stomach.

"Mikey!" 'E' cried aliases forgotten.

"Gee, I'm sorry" 'Cause' whimpered his head resting on his brother's lap. A tear fell from 'The Effect's eye. Hearing the sudden stress and fear Mind took control.

"Right, 'E' take your brother back to the lair and get him on a table, ok?" 'E' didn't even answer he just left.

"What about us?" Sight asked Mind.

"Tell me about the blonde guy you saw" Mind demanded.

"Ok well… He looked kinda creepy; he had weird eyes and took this little boy off his mom. We have to find him and stop him before he hurts this kid or worse!" The 'The Effect' was back, his hands covered in blood; he grabbed 'Mind' and 'Sight' and took them back to the lair.

"He's not good guys, he needs help now!"

"I know who to call" Mind declared leaving the room phone in hand, 'Sight snapped into action as soon as the door shut.

"Shirts, towels and water now!" He demanded as he stood examining 'The Cause's badly broken body. 'E' didn't move he just stood frozen to the spot staring at his little brother.

"Gerard!" Sight bellowed

"Now or your brother _will_ die!" 'E' snapped out of it and disappeared.

"It's ok Mikey, your gonna be fine" 'Sight tried to reassure the bloody man lying in front of him brushing a few strands of hair from his sweaty forehead.

"Here, I got everything I could carry." 'E' said, admittedly he looked hilarious the towels and shirts coved his arms and shoulders they were wrapped around is waist and chest and draped around his neck like feather boas he looked like a sassy waiter, Sight only nodded and gestured at the small coffee table he had pulled next to the larger desk that held the 'Cause's bloody body. He started to wrap the towels around the knife. 'Mind' strided into the room as he snapped his phone shut.

"E" He said " your not going to like this but I need you to go to Rico's café on the lower east side of Chicago and pick up someone for me"

"What the fuck 'Mind'! There is no way I'm leaving Mikey" shouted 'E'.

"This guy can…um…help Mikey better than those towels, plus you will be back here in less than a minute and it's not like you an do much" 'Mind' smiled as 'E' decided to go.

"Fine, who is this guy?"

"Here is picture" 'Mind' shoved the folded paper in to 'E's pocket.

"Don't look at it until you get there, now go!" 'Mind finished just as 'E' disappeared to go find the man who could save his little brother.

"What was that secret picture thing about?" Sight asked

"I'm sorry 'Sight' but you are not going to like this…" 'Mind' trailed off as 'E' appeared back in the room with a man, he had short blonde spiky hair and icy blue eyes.

"Sup" He said calmly and 'Sight' shivered

"It's…It's you!" He said as the blonde man frowned. 'Sight' pulled out a knife and pointed it at the blonde stranger.

"This ends here" He stated before running at a man he barely knew.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this I'm typing up the next chapter now so cross fingers it wont take as long as this one… C U soon x **


	5. Give 'Em Hell, Kid

**Hi guys, by popular demand I'm back with the next chapter x :) ENJOY!**

* * *

The blonde man's eyes widened and he dodged the blade just in time. 'Mind' quickly knocked the blade out of his friend's hand.

"Stop it!" He demanded as he raised his hand to stop Sight's sense of Sight. The man stood in the middle of the room anger in his blind eyes.

"The is 'The Cure', he is my chicago contact and a resonably good guy. He won't hurt anyone"'Mind said calmly as he gestured for 'The Cure' to see to 'The Cause'. As the man croosed the cetre of the room 'Sight's hand darted out and hit him square in the nose, 'Sight' grinned at the satisfactory crunch he got on impact

"You should be lighter on your feet" 'Sight laughed at his own private joke.

"So fucking mature 'Sight'" E growled going over to see if 'The Cure' was OK. The man simply realined his nose and then carried on towards the table.

"Whoever did this should probably get a medal or something" 'The Cure' stated observing the towles " cos they stemed the bleeding and probably saved his life." 'The Cure peeled back the blood soaked towels and shirts. He grasped the knife by the handle and turned to 'Mind'

"You might want to stop him from screaming" He said grinning. 'Mind' raised his hand then nodded 'The Cure gave 'Cause a sympathetic smile then yanked the blade out, the tall man's body arched up of the table in silent pain his eyes scrunched shut, his hands gripping the table edge. Blood spurted out of the wound, 'The Cure' just placed his hands over the gapping hole and closed his eyes. The bleeding started to slow, then it stopped completely, soon the only evidence of the injury on his stomach was his blood soaked, ripped up clothes.

"I won't do his face cos I'nm tired but he will be fine now" 'The Cure stated pulling his now very blody hands away and wiping them on his trousers. He gave 'E' a small smile before trudging over to the couch, lying down and falling asleep. The Midnight Crew sighed in relief as they watched their brother sleep peacfuly. It was finaly over.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the next one will be up soon :) x Reviews are love and Unicorn vomit so send me plenty!**


End file.
